Jalinan yang Terputus
by yume fuusen
Summary: Sebuah fic bertema persahabatan yang indah antara 2 orang gadis remaja. Kehadiran seorang lelaki yang sama-sama mereka sukai membuat salah satu dari mereka cemburu. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Silakan baca jika ingin tahu kelanjutannya.


Hyaa, fic baru! Baru pertama kalinya saya nulis fic bergenre horror-friendship. Ide cerita dapet pas baca judul komik tahun jepbot, tipikal komik murahan (sekitar harga 3 ribu atau 6 ribu lah, dibeli pas tahun 1999 sama kakak sepupu saya!). Okeh, langsung aja ya! Kelamaan sih :D

BLEACH by Tite Kubo

Jalinan Yang Terputus by Water Watch Key

Character : Rukia Kuchiki

Genre : Friendship, Horror

Rate : T

+Rukia's POV+

Liburan musim panas kali ini sangat mengasyikan. Kali ini aku dan sahabatku, Orihime Inoue, mengunjungi sebuah markas besar milik seseorang. Kalian ingin tahu markas yang kumaksud itu apa, kan? Markas itu adalah studio band milik kakakku, Byakuya Kuchiki. Ya, kakakku itu gemar sekali memainkan alat musik gitar. Aku pun sempat diajarkan olehnya cara memainkan gitar. Sekarang, di usiaku yang ke enam belas tahun inilah, aku sudah lihai memainkan alat musik bersenar itu.

Krieeeeet. Kubuka pintu studio milik kakak tersayangku itu. Suara pintu terbuka cukup keras sehingga membuat seluruh orang yang ada di dalamnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Haaaaaai...!" kataku kepada seluruh isi ruangan. "Kami bawakan kalian makanan nih!"

"Kamu datang lagi?" tanya kakakku.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Lebih baik ada penggemar!" jawabku riang.

Kalian tahu? Hampir setiap hari aku selalu mampir ke markas band kakakku ini. Ya, maksud kedatanganku adalah mengunjungi sekalian membawakan makanan dan berbincang-bincang dengan teman-teman kakak.

"Kalau kami tidak menang karena tidak bisa latihan, kamu yang tanggung jawab, ya!" omelnya.

"Jangan bodoh! Tampil di panggung ditonton ribuan orang. Kamu kan Cuma berdua." Jawabku santai.

Memang benar, kan? Jika tampil di panggung, yang menonton dapat mencapai ribuan bahkan jutaan orang.

"Rukia benar," celetuk seseorang dari belakang. Aku segera menoleh, karena aku memang tahu dan mengenali suara ini.

"Hai!"

-ooOoo-

Band kakakku bernama 'Just!' dan setiap hari berlatih di sini untuk ikut kontes. Alasanku datang setiap hari bukan hanya itu, ada alasan lain yang kurahasiakan. Yaitu aku jadi bisa ketemu Ichigo, si pemain gitar. Kakakku disini mengambil dua posisi sekaligus. Gitaris dan vokalis.

"Rukia, sudah bisa mainkan lagu yang waktu itu?" tanya Ichigo padaku.

"Sudah jago!" jawabku sambil menunjukkan tangan yang berlambang _victory_. Aku berlatih gitar sampai jago seperti ini tanpa sepengetahuan kakak! Memang aku sengaja, agar kakak menganggapku hebat dan dia akan memberikan jabatan sebagai gitarisnya kepada adiknya ini, hehe.

"Sudah kubilang, Rukia. Jangan ganggu!" teriak kakakku dari kejauhan.

"Tapi Byakuya-san, Rukia cepat bisa, kok," bela Ichigo.

Aku meminjam gitar yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Ichigo, lalu memainkan lagu yang ingin dimainkan dalam kontes oleh band kakakku ini.

"Wow, kamu ternyata hebat, ya,"

"Tuh, kan..." kata Ichigo nyengir.

-ooOoo-

Berbicara soal Ichigo, dia adalah adik kelas kakakku di kampusnya. Dia baik, keren, dan bisa diandalkan. Dan aku pun... _menyukai dirinya_.

"Nah, dalam lagu ini, ada bagian yang susah, lho!" kata Ichigo.

"Tapi... gitarku sudah jelek. Suaranya juga _fals_," jawabku.

"Kuchiki-san," terdengarlah suara lembut Inoue yang memanggil namaku.

"Wuaah, Inoue! Hari ini kue sus, ya?" kata Ichigo sambil mengambil kue di dalam kotak yang dipegang Inoue. Inoue, memang berbakat dalam bidang masak-memasak. Aku sendiri, karena tidak bisa memasak, kakakku selalu mengejekku dengan sebutan 'Rukia, si Koki gatot'.

"Kalau Rukia, sih.. sampai jungkir balik juga tidak akan bisa bikin!" ledeknya.

"Memang aku tak bisa!" jawabku ketus.

"Eh.. t-tapi aku... aku tidak bisa main musik," Inoue bicara dengan gugup.

"Inoue, ngomong begitu lagi, deh." Kataku membelanya. "Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi tak pernah. Kalau tidak dicoba, kita tak tahu!"

Kulihat wajahnya yang tertunduk menatap lantai, aku tahu, aku terlalu memaksnya. Dia diam saja ketika aku berkata begitu.

"Eh? Apa itu? Gelang? Keren!" kata Ishida, teman di band kakakku, sebagai seorang _drummer_.

"Ah? Ini..." jawab Inoue.

"Gelang? Gelang apa?" tanya Ichigo. Inoue memang anak yang kreatif, tak jarang dia suka dengan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Ini adalah jimat orang Amerika Selatan. Cara memakainya adalah diikat di tangan sambil memohon sesuatu. Kalau terputus sendiri, permohonannya akan terkabul,"

Semua orang menatap Inoue dengan tatapan aneh, lalu mereka tertawa sekencang-kencangnya.

"Ah... Lucunya!" kata Ichigo. "Namanya juga Orihime," sambung Byakuya.

"T...tapi... ini manjur, lho!" wajah Inoue mulai memerah.

"Lalu... kamu memohon apa?" tanya Ichigo.

Inoue hanya terdiam, malu sekali ya rasanya jika mereka tidak pecaya apa kebenaran dari gelang ini.

"I...itu..." jawab Inoue. "Itu rahasia."

-ooOoo-

"Huuh! Padahal sengaja kuajak kamu ke grup cowok-cowok itu. Tapi kok kamu diam saja?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kuchiki-san sih enak... bisa ngomong dengan gampang," jawabnya santai. Aku terdiam, lalu tertawa sebentar.

"Ahahaha, itu karena aku tidak diperlakukan seperti perempuan!"

Inoue terdiam, lalu memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa begitu," katanya.

"Inoue, kalau belum mencoba sudah bilang tidak bisa, itu tidak baik." Jawabku. "Aku sendiri bisa main gitar setelah belajar dari kakakku. Inoue harus lebih berusaha,"

"Iya... terima kasih, Kuchiki-san." Ia merogoh kantong pada bajunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Ini untukmu..."

"Gelang?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Iya, itu aku yang buat," katanya. "Semoga harapan Kuchiki-san dan harapanku terkabul...!"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang lucu itu. Malamnya sebelum tidur, kupakai gelang pemberian Inoue tadi siang. Harapanku... harapanku... suatu saat, bisa main di 'Just!'

-ooOoo-

"Haaaaai!"

"Kamu lagi, Rukia." Kata kakakku sewot.

"Lho? Kalian juga memakai gelang ya?" tanya Ichigo heran. Kami hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Baiklaaaaah, ayo kita latihan!" teriakku ke seantero ruangan. BUGG! Kakak menjitakku sambil berkata 'Ini bukan band kamu!' dan aku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

Hari-hari terus berlanjut, tidak ada tanda-tanda gelang itu akan terputus. Hingga pada suatu pagi...

"Hoaaam, pagi, Bu," kataku.

"Mentang-mentang libur... ini sudah siang, tahu!" omel Ibu.

"Mana kakak?"

"Sudah keluar dari tadi," jawab Ibuku singkat.

"Hmm, padahal aku mau pinjam _amplifier_-nya,"

TESS! Aku menoleh ke bawah, ke lantai, kulihat gelang pemberian Inoue terputus. Padahal tidak kuapa-apakan, maksudku, tidak tersangkut atau tak sengaja terpotong.

"Hihihi, mungkin permohonanku sudah terkabul! Tapi, masa iya sih?" kataku sambil membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Tiba-tiba kakak pulang. Aku sedang duduk di meja makan sambil memberi selai pada roti.

"Aku pulang!"

"Eh kak, ampli-nya..."

"Rukia." Katanya. "mulai hari ini kamu yang pegang gitar,"

Aku kaget, tidak percaya apa yang kakak ucapkan, aku bertanya sekali lagi.

"Eh? Kok tiba-tiba jadi serius, sih?" tanyaku.

"Ichigo jatuh dari sepeda motor. Tangan kanannya patah." Mendengar hal tersebut, membuatku kaget bukan main. Ichigo, sang gitaris terjatuh dari sepeda motor? Tidak mungkin! 

-ooOoo-

'Padahal kontersnya tidak sampai dua bulan lagi. Tapi kata Ichigo kamu pasti bisa,' kata-kata tersebut kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Sekarang aku dan Inoue sudah berada d rumah sakit tempat Ichigo dirawat.

"Ichigo?"  
"Hei! Kalian rupanya..." obrolan pun berlangsung, terus sampai kami ingin pulang. Karena aku tak kuasa melihat Ichigo menderita, makanya aku pulang lebih cepat bersama Inoue.

"Kasihan Ichigo..." kata Inoue.  
"...Ya," jawabku. "Aku harus berusaha tampil di 'Just!', tapi dengan keadaan ini..."

Tanpa sengaja, Inoue melihat lengan kananku. Lalu dia bertanya mengenai gelang yang dia berikan tempo hari.

"Kuchiki-san, gelangnya?"

Aku teringat, gelang itu telah terputus karena permohonanku supaya bisa main di 'Just!'...

"Apa, sih? Sekarang bukan saatnya!" teriakku marah.

-ooOoo-

Ini Cuma kebetulan, bodoh! Yang dapat kulakukan sekarang adalah memenuhi harapan Ichigo.

"Istirahat dulu!" kata Ishida.

"Rukia tekun, ya." Puji kakakku. Lalu Inoue datang dengan memberikan beberapa gelas teh untuk kami.

"Silakan tehnya,"

"Terima kasih, Inoue." Ujar Ishida.

"Iya, sama-sama. Kuchiki-san juga,"

Gelas es teh tersebut basah dan dingin, membuat tanganku sakit.

"Aaaah!" jeritku lalu dengan spontan melepaskan gelas plastik tersebut.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ishida.

"Ah, jari-jarimu sampai melepuh seperti itu," kat kakakku dengan rasa khawatir.

"Ini sih belum seberapa dengan sakitnya Ichigo," kataku.

"Eh, tapi Ichigo.. sudah sembuhan. Minggu depan sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit," celetuk Inoue.

"Inoue? Kamu ke rumah sakit?" tanyaku.

"Iya, kadang-kadang, sekalian waktu mau ke sini. _Inoue menjenguk Ichigo? Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku?_

"Aku punya ide!" katanya. Gimana kalau kubuatkan gelang supaya 'Ichigo lekas sembuh'?"

BRAK! Kupukul meja sekuat tenaga lalu memarahi Inoue.

"Ngomong apa sih, kamu? Semuanya sedang latihan serius! Apa kamu tidak punya kerjaan lain?" bentakku padanya. Kakak dan Ishida kaget, mengapa aku bisa menjadi marah seperti ini. Inoue terkejut, lalu diengan wajah yang seperti bersalah, berkata.

"Aku...aku... Aku mau pulang," lalu ia berlari meninggalkan ruangan studio.

"Rukia! Kamu ngomong apa, sih?" tanya kakakku. Aku tak menghiraukan apa yang ia katakan, lalu menoleh ke samping. Terlihatlah sebuah benda yang sangat kukenali. Ya, gelang milik Inoue, telah terputus.

_Gelang brengsek!_

-ooOoo-

Setelah lama tidak bertemu, aku rindu juga pada Ichigo. Kuputuskan bahwa aku ingin menjenguknya, dengan membawa rangkaian bunga mawar merah yang segar, kulangkahkan kaki menuju rumah sakit.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama dan menaiki lift, akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu kamar inap Ichigo. Dari jauh, aku melihat pintu tersebut terbuka sedikit. Karena penasaran, aku mendekat lalu mengintip dari luar. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Ichigo dan Inoue berciuman di dalam kamar.

"Sejak pertama ketemu, menurutku kamu cantik dan feminin,"

"Ichigo..." katanya. "Aqku bahagia. Aku pun, dari dulu suka kamu."

Kakiku bergerak sendiri, berlari dan terus berlari. Bohooooong! Tidak mungkin! Yang suka dari dulu itu aku, tahu!

-ooOoo-

"Pagi, Kuchiki-san." Sapa Inoue padaku di dalam studio.

"Tumben, hari ini kamu lebih dulu datang." Kataku sinis.

"Ya! Ada yang mau kukabarkan secepatnya!"

Deg! Jantungku sekarang berdegup kencang. Sepertinya ia mau mengabarkan soal kemarin.

"Permohonanku sudah terkabul! Kemarin, gelangnya putus entah dimana dan terkabul deh. Cintaku sudah terbalas." Katanya. "Ingin kuceritakan kebahagiaan ini pertama kali pada sahabatku, Kuchiki-san,"

"Sahabat?" tanyaku tanpa ekspresi.

"Iya! Eh, gelang yang kukasih dulu masih ada, kan?"

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya.

"Hilang. Maaf, bisa buatkan lagi, kan?" kataku berbohong padanya.

"Beres deh!"

"Aku pun mau berharap supaya cintaku terbalas," kataku. "aku... aku suka pada Ichigo."

Sepertinya dia kaget dengan perkataanku barusan.

"Eh?"

"Sudah dari dulu. Jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu. Aku selalu mendatangi bandnya. Aku berlatih gitar supaya aku bisa ngobrol dengannya..."

Inoue gemetaran, sepertinya dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang kubicarakan.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa justru Inoue...?"

"Kuchiki-san... aku..." katanya.

"Aku tidak butuh gelang itu!" teriakku. "Aku tidak mau bertemu kamu lagi!"

"Kuchiki-san! Tunggu!"  
"Selamat tinggal!" aku berlari keluar ruangan, meninggalkan dia sendiri di sana dan tidak memperdulikannya.

-ooOoo-

JRENG! JRENG! JRENG! Suara gitar dan drumberpadu mengalunkan musik yang indah. Tess!

"Ah!" kataku, ternyata senar gitarku terputus.

"Pakai punyaku saja!" aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok Ichigo berdiri di sana.

"Ichigo! Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya kakak padanya.

"Belum bisa main, sih. Tapi aku kan anggota 'Just!' juga..."

"Tidak usah, aku pakai punyaku saja." Mana bisa pakai gitar miliknya? Terlalu menyedihkan.

"Duh, laparnya! Eh, Inoue tidak pernah datang lagi, ya?" kata Ishida. "Kenapa, Rukia?" tanyanya kembali.

Aku diam saja. Aku tidak suka mengungkit-ungkit masalah kamu sebelumnya.

"Kerja sambilannya sudah mulai!" kata Ichigo.

"Ah...?"

"Kalian bertengkar, ya?"

Aku tetap diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan apapun yang terlontar.

"Kalau tidak mau bilang alasannya, tidak apa-apa. Inoue juga tidak bilang apa-apa," sambungnya. "Tapi dia sedih sekali tidak bisa bertemu kamu. Ini alamat tempat kerjanya."

"Eh? Betul-betul kerja?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku juga belum tanya pekerjaannya apa, kalau kamu mau, kesana saja," kata Ichigo.

-ooOoo-

Inoue kerja? Gara-gara aku? Lalu aku segera berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana Inoue bekerja. Terlihatlah seorang gadi berambut oranye panjang dikuncir sedang memindahkan barang-barang berbahaya.

"Inoue...?" tanyaku. Dia mungkin heran kenapa aku bisa tahu tempat kerjanya.

"Kuchiki-san... kenapa ke sini?" dia balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kamu kerja... di tempat berbahaya?"

"Tak ada hubungannya, kan?" katanya sambil mengusap keingat dengan lengannya. Kulihat dia masih mengenakan gelang sial itu.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu? Kenapa percaya pada benda begini? Cintamu terbalas lah, Ichigo kecelakaan lah... semua itu Cuma kebetulan!" teriakku di depannya.

"Kecelakaan?" tanyanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pokoknya semua jadi kacau, gara-gara kamu bikin gelang jelek ini!"

"Brengsek...!" kataku mencoba membuka gelang itu dari tangannya.

"Jangan!" pintanya.

Dia berhasil merebut tangannya dari genggamanku. Gelang itu belum terlepas dari tangannya.

"MASA BODOH!" teriakku kembali sambil berlari menjauh.

"Kuchiki-san! Tunggu, kamu salah...Gelang ini..."

"Hei! Awaaas!" terdengar teriakan seseorang dari kejauhan. Inoue tak menyadari, di atasnya ada kait yang menggantungkan beban yang sangat berat.

GRUBYAK! Aku menoleh ke sumber suara keras itu. Seperti ada yang tertimpa atau jatuh, lalu aku kembali ke tempat Inoue. Ternyata inoue tertimpa beban berat tersebut. Darah mengalir dibalik beban berat tersebut, hanya tangannya yang bergelang itulah yang tak tertimpa.

"Oi! Ada anak tertimpa! Panggil ambulance!" teriak seseorang.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK...!"

Aku berlutut di depan mayat Inoue yang masih tertimpa beban berat itu.

-ooOoo-

Ambulance datang. Mayat Inoue diangkat ke atas tandu pengangkat korban. Dari balik kain putih itu aku melihat tangan dan gelangnya yang tadi hendak kulepaskan. Tidak terasa air mata turun membasahi pelupuk mataku.

"Inoueee...!"

"Sudahlah, Rukia. Lepaskan kepergiannya." Kata Ichigo menghiburku.

-ooOoo-

Kontes pun telah tiba. Aku pun secara resmi masuk sebagai gitaris kedua.

Sret. Kuikatkan gelang terakhir di tangan Inoue ke pojok ujung gagang gitarku.

"Apa itu, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Gelang buatan Inoue. Aku tidak tahu apa harapannya yang terakhir, pasti ini dibuat dengan penuh perasaannya," jawabku.

"Betul... gitar pemberiannya pun pasti akan senang,"

"Jangan-jangan, dia kerja sambilan segala supaya bisa menghadiahkan gitar untukku...?"

Bodoh, tapi... terima kasih, Inoue!

"Ayo, berikutnya giliran kita!" kata kakak.

"Kita mainkan yang terbaik untuk Inoue!"

"Ichigo..."

Ketika kontes, tangan Ichigo sudah sembuh. 'Just!' punya gitar kembar, milikku dan milik Ichigo. Inoue, dengarkan, ya!

-ooOoo-

JRENG! JRENG! JREEEEENG! Alunan musik terdengar sangat merdu. Gitar ini bagus sekali, dengan gitar ini...

Tes! Lho? Putus? Aduh.. padahal masih di panggung! Bukannya tadi sudah kuikat dengan kuat?

GYUT.

Kenapa kakiku? Seperti ada yang menarik.

"Kyaaaaaa!" aku tertarik ke depan, sehingga punggungku jatuh ke belakang.

BZZZZZT... BZZZZZT...

"Rukia!" teriak Ichigo.

Bodoh... aliran listrik dari amplifier...

+End Of Rukia'S POV+

~Orihime's POV~

"Aku memang bersalah kepada Kuchiki-san. Aku memang bukan sahabat yang baik, yang seperti ia inginkan. Aku tahu itu! Aku juga sudah berbuat jahat pada Kuchiki-san, yaitu merebut orang yang disukainya sejak lama. Maafkan aku, Kuchiki-san. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hatimu. Gelang terakhirku telah terputus, akhirnya satu permohonan terakhirku terkabul. Aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi darinya, aku masih ingin tetap bersama dengannya. Kumohon... kabulkanlah!"

"Rukia...!" Byakuya-san, Ishida-kun, dan Ichigo-kun menghampiri tubuh Kuchiki-san yang tergeletak lemas. Disamping tubuhnya, terdapat gelang buatanku yeng telah terputus. Akhirnya, permohonanku terkabul juga.

_"Kumohon, aku dan Kuchiki-san selalu bersama, selamanya..."_

TAMAT

-ooOoo-

Hyaaaah! Abal banget fic ini! Hua, cacat secacat-cacatnya! Beuhh.. akhir kata Cuma mau bilang.. REVIEW PLEASE! ^^


End file.
